Weirdos Anonymous
by BaileyBear
Summary: IT'S A SHOW ABOUT NOTHING! HOW DO WE KNOW WHEN IT'S OVER? NOT FROM FAIRLY ODDPARENTS! Just see inside. Hi Hi Hilarious!


_**Weirdo's Anonymous **_

_**Me: Everybody… in this fan fiction can call me …. TOOSHIE!!! My friend and I came up with it!! You like…?**_

_**Friend: My name is …. MUSH!!!!! THE VICE PRESIDENT!!!!! **_

_**Tooshie: …………**_

_**Mush: What?**_

_**Tooshie: I bet your all wondering why we are writing about absolutely…**_

_**Mush: NOTHING! YAH YAH!!!!**_

_**Tooshie: NOT JAPENESE!!!**_

_**Mush: We aren't??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GASP!!**_

_**Tooshie: No we aren't DUMBASS!!!! And your passing language arts???**_

_**Mush: …..What? What does language arts do with being Japanese?**_

_**Tooshie: I'm failing World history**_

_**Mush: I can tell.**_

_**Tooshie: …. TOOSHIE!! It's fun saying my name. C'mon! Say it with me! TOOSHIE, TOOSHIE, TOOSHIE!!!**_

_***Crickets, tumble weed fly's by***_

_**Tooshie: Real supportive. To kick a man-ish girl when she's down!!!**_

_**Mush: WOW!!! That's the longest sentence you ever wrote!! I'm so proud!!!**_

_**Tooshie: OH YEAH NOW YOUR SUPPORTIVE!!! *grrr….***_

_**Mush: I think we should wrap this nonsense up it's going nowhere.**_

_**Tooshie: EXCEPT UP YOUR BUTT AND AROUND THE CORNER!!! OH YEAH! I WENT THERE!! Bye.**_

_**Mush: Jerk!!!! BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**XxXxX**_

_***gasp pant gasp pant***_

Running from fans is really tiring! Me and Mush are getting annoyed!

Sorry. Hi I'm Tooshie and this is Mush. We are actually popstars living…

TWO WORLDS!!!!

"Like Hannah Montana?" Mush asks.

"Silly silly Mush. OF COURSE!!!" I yelled.

"Okay. Anyway, our fans are following us to our tour bus. I have hot pink hair."

"I have sapphire blue hair!!!"

"I don't think anyone cares about your hair"

"YES THEY DO!!!! People love my hair!"

"Well I don't and I don't care how much you hate me it's the truth!!!!!"

"I'm sure you'll love my hair when I cut all your hair OFF tonight!!"

"You wouldn't"

"TRY ME!!!"

"I'm sorry I made fun of your (ugly) hair."

"Aww… your SO mean!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU IDIOT!!" I yelled in frustration. "Sometimes… you… amaze… me…"

Not.

"Really?" Mush asked.

No.

"YES!!

"Aww… thanks. I think?" Mush asked uncertainly.

_Hehe… she will NEVER guess what I am thinking inside my head!!_

"I can hear you Tooshie."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS!?" I yelled in Mush's face.

"No. You were speaking out loud. Idiot."

"Loser."

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Selfish-weirdo."

"Strange… meanie!"

"You are the only person I know that uses the word meanie. Why?" Mush asked.

"Why not?" I asked. Mush just shook her long green- err I mean pink hair. But not for long!

"What do you mean for "but not for long"? Mush asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID ARE YOU PHYSIC ???????"

"No you just need to learn not to talk out loud. Your such a loud mouth." Mush said.

"I am NOT"

"And stubborn"

"Are NOT!!!"

"Are too"

"Are not "

"Are too"

"Are not"

"This is useless we could continue for hours. So I'm sorry" Mush said.

"Really?"

"NO! HAHA"

"HOW RUDE" Tooshie screamed.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS NICE! SO HA!"

"Oh yeah, well why are we even talking about this crap? Shouldn't we get on with the fudging (yes Tooshie said fudging) story!"

"What story? We were just doing this for fun!"

"I WANNA BE TAYLOR SWIFT!!!"

"… O.o Okay?" Mush asked in confusion which was written all over her face. Literally. Tooshie actually took some PERMENANT MARKER and wrote it all over her forehead. Nice right?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tooshie shrieked.

"What?" Then Mush went over to a mirror that was inside of their tour bus and screamed. Like a little girl. And Tooshie got it all on TAPE!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tooshie shrieked out loud.

Again.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU. TOOSHIE!"

"Should I start running?" Mush only nodded as Tooshie ran for the hills! Literally. She ran all the way over to the show 'The Hills'. Mush just looked shocked. GASP!

_**XxXxX**_

_**Tooshie: Okay… this story is going NOWHERE!**_

_**Mush: Yeah. Help!**_

_**Tooshie: Tell us if you think it's funny and if we should continue it.**_

_**Mush: I think it's funny…**_

_**Fooshie: But you wrote half of it!**_

_**Mush: Uh… Fooshie?**_

_**Fooshie: My NEW name.**_

_**Mush: Umm… okay then. But tell us if you like it.**_

_**Mooshie: It has no meaning whatsoever though.**_

_**Mush: Mooshie?**_

_**Tooshie: What?**_

_**Mush: Never mind! Let's just end this already. BYE!!**_


End file.
